The accident
by Bondirescuelover
Summary: What happens when the new girl in the bay Shantelle starts to form a really close friendship with the bad boys? What could this mean for Shantelle and Brax?
1. The Breakup

Chapter one-The break up

Shantelle  
Sitting around the dining table before dinner I knew something wasn't wrong, something was happening and sure enough someone would be in a lot of trouble. I couldn't help but hope that my 13 year old sister Kate was in trouble although I also hoped that my 19 year old brother Blake was in trouble. Turns out none of us were in trouble.  
"Your mother and I are getting a divorce" Dad told us.  
"Why?" Isabelle my 5 year old sister asked.  
"We've been arguing for some time now and we both figured it'd be best if we spilt up, however your mother would like you kids to move in with her" Dad added.  
Running to my room I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First mum and dad are getting a divorce and then mum wants us all to move in with her. Why can't I choose who I want to live with? I mean I'm 18 anyway. Grabbing my surfboard I decided to hit the waves, running outside I reached the beach within no time at all. Sitting on my board I waited for a decent wave, laying down I paddled and paddled and paddled before pushing myself up so that I was now standing on the board.

Running out of the water I crashed on the sand near my bag, just lying there trying to catch my breathe.  
"Sweetheart we need to talk" Mum said out of nowhere.  
Jumping up from the sand I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and smiled "Make it quick I have things to do"  
"Now I know that this divorce might have come as a shock to you but that doesn't mean that your father doesn't love you just because you're moving away with me" mum told me as I stood there staring at her.  
"You don't get it do you? Mum I don't want to leave the bay, I'm staying here whether you like it or not" I smiled before running towards the diner.  
I couldn't believe that mum was trying to control my life, why does she want me to move with her? After ordering my usual salad and apple juice I took a seat at a table by myself. Before long Kate walked through the door with a huge smile on her face.  
"What are you smiling at?" I asked as she took a seat across from me.  
"I met this really amazing guy outside" Kate replied as my food arrived.  
"What can I get you Kate?" Indi smiled.  
"The usual thanks" Kate smiled before Indi walked away.  
"Name?" I asked.  
"Xavier Austin"  
"You know he's my friend"  
"And you've never told me this before?"  
"I had no idea you liked him and besides his my friend so that'd be weird anyway you'll be moving with mum soon"  
"And what you're not?" she asked.  
"I'm staying here with dad whether mum likes it or not"  
"Arrgh, why can't I stay? Seriously why does mum want us to move with her? I want to stay here to! Shantelle we need to do something"  
After finishing my food I got out of my seat leaving Kate sitting there by herself, she looked up and smiled before jumping up to hug me.  
"Geesh don't kill me" I laughed before ruffling her hair and walking away "Cya kiddo" I called as she smiled.

Romeo  
It must have been around about 11pm when I reached Shantelle's house, knocking on the door her father Mr Ryan opened the door just standing there looking at me.  
"Can I talk to Shantelle?" I asked hopefully.  
"It's rather late" he told me "I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow"  
Just like that he shut the door leaving me standing there. Turning to walk away I walked until I came across the beach 5 or 10 minutes away from Shantelle's house. Staring back at her house I walked back there again, knocking on the door her dad answered again.  
"I really need to see Shantelle" I told him "It's important"  
"Hold on" he told me before slamming the door in my face.  
Before long Shantelle walked out, kissing my lips softly, at first I enjoyed it. After a while I pulled away taking a seat on one of the two black sits outside she stared at me awkwardly.  
"I don't know how else to say this but we should see other people" I told her.  
"But I don't want to see anybody else" she told me.  
"I'm not comfortable being this close to you, because kissing leads to well more than kissing"  
"Did dad scare you? Did he say something to you to make you want to breakup? Romeo you know he won't like anybody else that I go out with" she told me with a heartbreaking look in her eye.  
"It doesn't matter about your dad, he's not the point but I'm not ready to have sex"  
"I'm not ready either Romeo-"  
"I don't know where to draw the line so I'm drawing the line here, I'm sorry" I said before turning to walk away.

Ruby  
I watched as Romeo walked across the beach with his head staring at the ground. By the look on his face I couldn't help but wonder if something bad had happened between him and Shantelle. Walking towards him he didn't even look up as I approached him.  
"Looks like you could use some cheering up" I told him.  
"Yeah" he replied.  
"Do you want to grab something to eat?" I asked hopefully.  
"Sure" he replied.  
Walking towards the diner we grabbed something to eat, Shantelle was sitting at a table with Kate so we headed outside to catch some fresh air.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Nothing" he replied as he stared at the ground again.  
"Come on Romeo I know you, last time you looked so glam you and Indi spilt" I told him.  
"Since you're asking I broke up with Shantelle last night" he told me as he stared at me.  
"I know it's none of my business but why?"  
"I don't know at the time it seemed like the right thing to do, but right now I'm not so sure anymore" he replied as we walked along the sandy yellow sand.

**NEXT TIME: Shantelle has a serious decision to make! What has Ruby got in store?**


	2. Tough chooses

Chapter 2-tough chooses

Kate  
Walking through the school gates I couldn't help but wonder how Shantelle was holding up I mean after her breakup with Romeo. I watched as April approached Shantelle, she was still pretty upset in the morning but once April arrived she seemed to have cheered up a bit.  
"What, you actually coming to class today?" I asked as Jett walked past.  
"You shut up" he replied, I couldn't help but laugh as he got angry with me.  
"What's up with him?" VJ asked as he appeared in front of me.  
"No idea" I lied "ready for class?"  
"Yep" he smiled as we walked towards our English classroom.  
Our teacher Mrs Palmer was nowhere to be seen when we walked through the doors.

Shantelle  
I arrived home after school to see mum and dad sitting around the table with Blake and Kate. How did she get home before me? Dropping my bag in my room I headed towards the dining table to see everyone staring at me.  
"What's going on?" I asked as I took a seat.  
"Well earlier at out little chat down by the beach-"Mum started.  
"Just please get to the point" I told her.  
"We didn't see how this whole thing would affect you's especially since we were forcing you to leave with your mother without even knowing if that's what you's wanted so we've decided to let you's decide" Dad replied as he looked at Blake then me and then Kate.  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing at first I was saying I didn't want to leave with mum but then when they let us decide I wasn't sure who I really want to live with. I didn't want to hurt either of them, I love them both evenly but I couldn't decide. Walking out the door I headed towards Angelo's hoping to try and figure things out.

Brax  
Noticing Shantelle at the counter just near closer time I walked towards her putting my hands on the bench, leaning over the bench I couldn't help but smile at her.  
"What can I get you?" I asked.  
"Whatever's good" She told me with a smile on her face  
"What's up?" I smiled as I put my hands on the counter leaning over to see her smile.  
"Since when did you care about what was going on in people's lives?" she asked curiously.  
"Well you're my friend and I don't like to see you looking upset, you know I hate seeing you like this, what's up?"  
"Well last night I found out my parents were getting a divorce I was told I was moving in with mum but I wanted to stay here with dad and then Romeo broke up with me and then when I got home after school today I was told I was able to decide who I want to live with" she told me.  
"Romeo's an ass" I told her which caused her to laugh "But you're not sure who you want to live with, are you?"  
"No and I don't know what to do, I don't what to hurt either of my parents and I don't want to see either of them get hurt because im not living with them. What am I meant to do? Choose one parent over the other? I can't do that!" she explained.  
"Well maybe you could live with one and visit the other one, that's the only thing I can think of" I told her "So why did you and Romeo breakup?"  
"Well he said that we should see other people because he's not comfortable being close to me because kissing leads to well more than kissing" she told me.

Ruby  
I couldn't help but smile ad Romeo emerged from the water with his surfboard, sitting down beside me he smiled as he stared into my eyes.  
"What's up?" I asked curiously.  
"You just look so amazing" he smiled.  
"As do you" I giggled before lying down.  
Before long we were making out in the sand, just the two of us. Romeo suggested that we grab lunch so we ditched his board at his place while he showered so we could head out; walking hand in hand along the shore we reached the diner within no time.

**NEXT TIME: Brax is beaten and left to die. Can Shantelle and Romeo sort things out or is Ruby tearing them apart? **


	3. Part of the truth

Chapter 3- part of the truth

Romeo  
I watched as Shantelle walked along the beach, I couldn't help but call her name. For a while there she seemed to have ignored me, but then she turned around so I guess she was pretty annoyed with me.  
"What do you want from me Romeo?" She yelled at me.  
"I just, I'm sorry" I started nervously, why couldn't I tell her what I wanted to tell her? What I needed to tell her, why couldn't I just say it?  
"Is that it? You're sorry? Romeo this doesn't change things-"  
"I know, I know believe me Shantelle I know that but-"  
"Shantelle? Romeo?" Ruby asked "What are you's doing down here?"  
"I was just leaving" Shantelle replied, and just like that she walked away.  
I couldn't believe what was going on, whats up with her and Ruby anyway? They seem to hate each other; Shantelle walks away everytime Ruby walks over to us.

Shantelle  
Standing outside Angelo's I leaned against the wood staring out at the ocean, just enjoying the peace and quiet.  
"Hi" he started, I turned to see Danny Braxton standing beside me "What's happening Shantelle?"  
"Just standing here watching the water" I smiled at the water; I didn't want to make eye contact with him.  
"I saw you kissing Brax a few weeks ago"  
"So, what of it?" I asked.  
"What do you see in him anyway?"  
"Who are you anyway and what the hell do you want with me?"  
"I just wanted to know what was going on with you and me son, that's all"  
Ignoring what he said I continued to stare at the ocean, after a while when he didn't leave I turned to walk away.  
Grabbing my hand he replied "Why do you think you're going? We aren't done yet"  
Breaking free of us grip on my arm I run into Angelo's practically out of breathe. Taking a seat at the counter I tried to regain my breathe.  
"What's wrong with you?" Brax asked as he leaned against the counter.  
"We need to talk" I told him.  
"Go ahead" he nodded.  
Getting out of the seat I grabbed his hand before pulling him aside, walking into the office I smiled as he stared at me.  
"I thought you said we needed to talk, what exactly we are doing in here?" he asked.  
"We do and it's about your dad" I assured him.  
"Alright I'm listening"  
"For a while now he's been hassling me, at first I tried to shake it off but he keeps coming back today when I walked away from him he grabbed my hand and said that we weren't done" I told him.

Brax  
"How long has he been hassling you for?" I asked as we talked in the office.  
"A week now" Shantelle told me  
"Jesus Shantelle, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm scared Brax" she told me with tears in her eyes, taking her into my arms I could feel my clean shirt stick to my body from tears.  
"I know, I know. I won't let him get to you I promise" I assured her.  
We stayed in the office for a while, with me just holding Shantelle in my arms because she was so scared before long we walked out of the office to see Danny sitting at a table smiling at us as we walked out. I turned to see Shantelle staring at me.  
"What do we do?" she asked.  
"Go home, go straight home. Lock every window in your house, and both the front and back doors" I told her "Text me when you get home, I'll text you to let you know if he leaves but other than that don't let anyone in the house, stay away from the doors and windows. And please whatever you do be careful" I assured her, taking her in my arms she kissed my lips softy before walking away.  
As she walked past Danny he just sat there staring at her. I couldn't help but stare at him from behind the counter, before long he got up and walked out the door. Racing to my phone I called Shantelle she answered on the second ring.  
"Brax, whats wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
"He just left, where are you?" I asked, I was hoping that she was at home safe and sound.  
"I'm at your place with Casey and Heath" she told me.  
"Leave now, He'll go there. Just leave and go home" I told her "I'll stay on the phone with you until you get there"  
"Umm we have a problem" she assured me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well your dad is here"  
"Hide somewhere, where are you now?"  
"In your room" she told me "at first I went to the bathroom walked to the kitchen and heard your dad's voice so now I'm in here but I can hear Heath, Casey and Danny outside the door"  
"I'll be there soon" I told her.  
I managed to get Liam to cover for me, bolting out the door I could hear the door open on the other line. Voices echoed through the phone as Shantelle was completely silent because obviously they were in my room.  
"The window's open" I could hear Casey's voice say through the phone.  
"You don't think she left via the window, do you?" Heath's voice added.  
I stopped running as soon as I reached the house, opening the front door I walked in.  
"Casey, Heath" I called.  
Immediately the three of them walked out.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked Danny since I know longer refer to him as dad.  
"Where's your friend?" he asked.  
"Which friend?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh don't play dumb with me, you know your little girlfriend who's like Casey's age" he told me.  
"You know Shantelle, the friend of mine that you stole from me" Casey added.  
"Case I didn't steal Shantelle away from you, you guys are still friends mate. She went to see Romeo to sort a few things out" I lied, well not to Casey just Danny.  
Before long he walked out leaving Heath, Casey and me standing in silence. Walking to my room Shantelle was sitting on my bed.  
"I was waiting for you" she smiled.  
"We really need to get you out of here" I told her.  
Walking out into the lounge room Danny appeared in the kitchen. Picking up an empty bottle he threw it at me, we both ducked before racing out the door.  
"Darryl" Danny screamed as he chased after us "You get back here now Darryl"  
Jumping into my car we drove away going nearly 100km/h, when he was out of sight we reached normal speed. After dropping Shantelle at her place I helped her make sure that the house was entirely safe, walking out the front door I looked it behind me before heading back to my car and driving to Danny's place that he was staying at. Sure enough he was sitting outside he's caravan with nothing to do, he looked up as soon as I approached him.  
"Darryl" he started.  
"Danny" I replied.  
"What are you here to talk about?"  
"Shantelle"  
"You've very protective of her, is there something going on between you two that I don't know about? You can tell your dad" he smiled.  
"Your games have to stop! If you want to get to me come after me, you understand?"  
"Yeah you've made yourself pretty clear" he smiled before I turned to walk away.

Danny

As night fell I walked through the doors of Angelo's to saw Brax working behind the counter and Shantelle sitting at a table by herself with. Taking a seat beside her she just sat there in silence not saying anything.  
"So you know everyone in the bay?" I started.  
"Yeah, it's a small town" she told me.  
"Is that why you like it? I bet every guy around here is falling to your feet" I assured her.  
"Not everyone" she replied as she glanced at Brax as Casey walked through the doors.

Brax  
"How you'd you go Case? See, what did I tell you?" " I asked as Casey walked towards me.  
"I think it finally paid off" he replied as Shantelle got up and walked over to us.  
After hugging Shantelle and then kissing her forehead she walked out the door. After 5 or 10 minutes I walked past Danny.  
"You heading home? I hope you have as good as a night as what I'm going to have" he asked me as I walked past him.  
Shutting the door behind me I pressed the button on my car keys to unlock my car, walking towards my black Ute I opened the door before being hit and then falling to the ground.

Casey  
Not long after Brax left Shantelle walked through the doors.  
"Forgot my bag" she laughed.  
"I figured" I replied before handing her phone to her.  
"Where are you going Casey?" Dad asked as I walked past his table.  
"Home" I replied.  
"I'll walk you home Shantelle" dad smiled.  
"Actually" she started as she turned to me "Can we talk?"  
"Sure" I replied.  
"Can we walk and talk?" she asked hopefully.  
"Sure why not" I replied as we walked out of the building.   
After walking Shantelle home I continued to walk towards my house, opening the door and then shutting the door to see Heath on the lounge watching kid shows.  
"Is Brax home?" I asked.  
"No" Heath told me.  
"Funny, he said he's going to have a quite one" I assured him.  
"He's probably with Shantelle"  
"I just walked her home she was talking to dad actually"  
"Maybe he's getting some special cuddles then" Heath started  
"Yeah maybe"  
"Ssh I'm trying to watch this"

**Brax is badly beaten and rushed to the hospital. Casey buys Danny's 'good father' act. **


	4. The hospital

Chapter 4- the hospital 

Casey  
After waking up I checked the entire house, Brax was still nowhere to be seen, walking outside his car wasn't out there so I tried calling him which wasn't much luck so I headed to the diner with Heath. We reached the diner within no time.  
"Anyone seen Brax?" I asked "His car's not at home and he's not answering his phone"  
"No sorry, we'll let you know if we do" I heard quite a lot of them say.

Brax  
Slowly getting up off the ground I found myself with a sore stomach, looking at my shirt it was covered in blood. I stopped as I stared at the car driving past a little while a way, walking for a bit I reached the road walking for a little while I came across a car.  
"Stop" I called.  
As the road stopped I walked towards it, I watched as Sid climbed out of the black car.  
"Come on I'm taking you to the hospital" he started.  
"No" I assured him.  
"Come on go to the hospital and I'll give you a lift otherwise you can walk" he continued.  
"Aright" I said as I walked towards the passenger side of the car, climbing in I clicked the seatbelt in before we drove away.  
"What you got yourself into this time?" he asked.  
"I don't know I didn't see the guys" I told him although I know for a fact that Danny's behind it.

As I got checked out at the hospital Heath, Casey and Danny all rushed in to see me, Heath and Danny were already here seeing Heath's kid. Looking in the mirror I had a bruised eye that was black with cuts to the head and the stomach that were soon enough fixed with stiches and then bandages.  
"You've got someone who hates you" Danny started as he stared at me "Got pay back written all over it"  
"Does ah" I said, that's all that I could say.  
"I'm smashing them when I found out who did this, you helping?" Heath assured me.  
"Should I?" I asked Danny.  
"Your call" he replied.

Shantelle  
I waited with April at the hospital, we waited just outside her sister Bianca's room. We weren't able to see her so we just sat there waiting. Staring at the wall I turned around to see Brax walking slowly as he groaned.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Don't get involved" he replied as he walked straight past without even stopping.  
"Is he even well enough to leave?" I asked Sid.  
"He hates hospitals, especially this one" he replied.  
We waited for a while longer until Bianca walked out fully dressed, we walked towards the intensive care ward to see her baby boy who is totally adorable.

Brax  
I watched as Casey walked through the house staring at me.  
"Who you covering for?" Casey asked me as he walked into the kitchen.  
"You want the truth?" I asked as I got up off the lounge.  
"Yea of course"  
"I don't think you'll like the answer "I stared at him for a while not saying anything but he obviously knew who I was talking about.  
"You're insane. No way, you're his son" he started "Why would he want you dead?"  
"He broke into a bank and stole 50 grand the reason why he got put away, I grabbed it and ran, the moment he got out he asked for it but I didn't have it, I used if for your school stuff, he wants it back, he sent people out to bash me"  
"No father could do that" Casey told me.  
"Yours did, he just did" I assured him.

Casey  
After speaking with Brax I walked out of the house walking towards the caravan park to see dad. Sure enough he was sitting outside when I arrived, he looked up staring at me.   
"Hi Case, What's up?" Dad asked "How's Darryl?"  
"He's better" I assured him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked with a curious look on his face.  
"Did you set up Brax to get bashed?" I asked straight out.

"Why would you think that?"

"Just answer the question yes or no"  
"I was just in jail, you think I want to go back?"  
"Why does Brax think that then?"  
"He hates me" he started "Casey I would never do that to any of you's. Even though me and Darryl don't get along I would never do that to him."

Shantelle  
Knocking on Brax's door I heard him say "Go away"  
"I'm coming in" I started as I opened the door to see Brax lying on the lounge "Brax I came to ask you something"  
"Not today please" he told me.  
"I just need to ask you something"  
"I'm fine, not in any pain" he told me as he sat up on the lounge.  
"Clearly" I replied as I sat beside him "listen was it a coincidence that you took a beating right after I told you your father was hassling me? It was your father right?"  
"It was a few of his mates"

When he didn't say anything I continued "Have you told your brothers?"  
"That's no point Heath's straight to the thumb" he told me.  
"Casey?" I asked.  
"I thought he would listen but he's too young to remember what it was like when we were kids" he told me before throwing his beer across the room.  
We sat in silence for a while, just the two of us neither of us said a word.  
"I just don't know how to fight him" he told me near tears in his eyes.  
I couldn't stand to see him like this, standing up I reached for his hand as he got up he immediately took me into his arms. We stood like this for a while, just cuddling each other until he leaded me towards his room, shutting the door behind him we sat on his bed just hugging each other.

**NEXT TIME: Shantelle struggles to choose between her parents. Is this goodbye for Shantelle?**


	5. Is this goodbye?

Chapter 5- is this goodbye?

Brax  
As I woke up I scanned my bedroom to see Shantelle alseep in bed beside me and clothes all over the floor. Getting out of bed I pulled on a pair of board shorts before walking out to the lounge room to see Heath and Casey watching TV.  
"What's going on?" Casey asked.  
I watched as they stared at the spot that had stiches on my stomach, walking to the kitchen I poured myself a glass of orange juice, walking back to my room Shantelle was now awake. Lying down on the bed she cuddled into my chest.  
"Let's leave the bay for a while" She started.  
"I can't leave my brothers to defend for themselves. If I go Danny will think that he's won" I told her.  
"No! I can't see you get hurt again Brax" she told me.  
"You won't, I want you to go to your mum's for a while. You can come back when it's safe, I promise!" I assured her.  
"I can't be without you Brax"  
"You have to"  
"No, no I can't. Brax if you make me do this, I'm sorry but I can't be with you unless you leave with me. I can't stand to see you get hurt again, Brax you could die, it's not safe here. Danny's dangerous you said so yourself, he wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants" she cried as she cuddled closer into my chest.  
"He can have me, and then it'll be all over"

April  
Nearly everyone in the bay was down by the diner, I hugged Shantelle as tight as I could Dex joined me we both nearly killed her.  
"I don't want you to go" I told her.  
"I know, I don't want to go either but" she replied before staring at Danny Braxton.  
"I see" I smiled.  
As she hugged me I couldn't hold the tears back in my eyes, tears fell from my eyes I couldn't control them.  
"I'll call you" she whispered "Don't tell anyone"  
"Alright, I'll miss you" I cried as she pulled away.  
"Don't cry" she laughed "We're both crying now"  
I watched as she moved on to everyone else in the town, she hugged everyone for a bit. I watched as Brax walked over to her, she told me everything although she and Brax aren't going out anymore when he hugged her she couldn't resist so she hugged him too, I watched as they hugged for what seemed like ages before she got into her mum's car, and just like that they drove away for a little while you could see the car in the distance but eventually it was gone, and just like that Shantelle was gone after saying her goodbyes.

Kate  
After saying goodbye to my sister Shantelle I couldn't help but wonder when I'd see her next, would she ever come back or is she gone for good? Walking towards the beach I came across a bunch of kids from school, they just stared at me as I walked past them eventually I sat on a spot down by the beach that was quite were noone was sitting. I could hear footsteps, turning around I looked up to see Brax standing there staring out at the ocean.  
"Can I join?" he asked.  
"Sure" I replied before he took a seat beside me.  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked.  
"Homework" I sighed.  
"What on?"  
"It's a weird homework task but it's meant to be about a friend that's changed over the years and how we feel about it, if that even makes any sense at all?" I laughed.  
"Yeah it does, what have you out so far?" he asked as the waves crashed against rocks.  
Taking a deep breathe I sighed "See if I have emotion then I'm coughing 'em up, over years & years you guys bottled 'em up, there's no wonder you don't hesitate to fight a dude, it's the emotional track, but your more of a pussy because you're holding it back. You always talk about the bloodshed. The only reason you don't care is because you don't want your boys to see you upset, you're scared they'll laugh & taunt & belt you. But if they were your real friends they'd fucking help you. Then behind closed doors you let your dough poor. And let it all out & cry until your throats sore. See if I'm feeling down like what everyone fears, I'm not afraid to let it out if anyone hears, if I had the power I'd change you too the old you and take away all the power that controls you, you're in denial and stuck in a binge, you don't think for yourself your just a puppet on strings, I know your insecure motherfucker just think"  
"Wow that's amazing, believe me if I was your teacher I'd give you top marks for that" he laughed.  
"Honestly? Are you just saying that because your dating my sister? You's are dating aren't you's?" I asked.  
"It's complicated" he insisted.

Ruby  
Once Shantelle left I knew things between me and Romeo would be better than ever but since Shantelle left I've realised that he seems to be spending more and more time with Indi, why would he do this to me? I seriously have to sort things out with Romeo before Indi gets too involved and tells him everything. I won't let her do that to me! I found Romeo down by the beach, walking towards him he immediately stood up as I approached him.  
"Ruby I've been thinking" he started "we can't be together, this whole thing between us isn't working, I'm sorry Ruby"  
"huh?" I asked.  
"It's over, i'm sorry but there's nothing that you can say or do that'll-"  
"I'm pregnant"

Alf  
I arrived home with Roo to see Romeo sitting silently on the lounge watching a surfing show. After turning the kettle on, Romeo turned around, getting out of his chair and walking over to us.  
"How did everything go with Ruby?" Roo asked.  
"Not how I had planned, she's pregnant" Romeo replied "I'm going to be there for her and the baby, I know what it's like not to have both of your parents there to see you grow up"  
"Are you sure she's pregnant?" I asked.  
"Dad? What are you trying to say?" Roo added.  
"The moment Romeo has doubts about their relationship she's all of a sudden pregnant, it just doesn't seem right to me" I replied before walking out the door to take a nice peaceful walk along the beach all by myself.

Indi  
I couldn't help but smile as Romeo walked towards me on the beach, I'm sitting here watching the water and Romeo in silent with noone hear to distract me.  
"Ruby's pregnant" he started.  
What a lovely way to start talking to someone, especially when I've still got feelings for him. I can't believe everyone keeps telling me to tell him how I feel, how can I tell him how I feel when he's having a baby with Ruby.  
"Look Romeo I'm sorry but I've got to go" I lied.  
Walking home I couldn't help but burst out into tears from what Romeo had just told me, Dex caught me crying when I was half way home.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, when I didn't reply he continued "is it Romeo? Did you tell him how you feel?"  
"No" I sighed.  
"Why? Why are you crying if you didn't tell him then?" he asked.  
"Because, Ruby's pregnant" I cried more "and I, Dexter I still love him but I can't tell him, I don't want to get involved"  
We walked home in silence, Sasha was on the lounge when we walked in. Dex left not long after walking me home, going to my bedroom I pulled out my pregnancy kit that I brought 2 months ago that I hadn't even used.

"What's wrong?" someone asked, I looked up to see Sasha standing in my bathroom doorway.  
Getting up of the floor I walked over to my bed handing Sasha the pregnancy test that was in my hands she nearly killed me when she hugged me.  
"Omg Indi" she started "Have you told Romeo?"  
"No" I cried.  
"Why?"  
"Ruby's pregnant" I sighed as I wiped away tears that fell from my eyes.  
"And?" she added "So are you"  
"Please Sasha I'm begging you, please don't tell anyone" I cried.  
"Alright, alright. What are you going to tell dad?"  
"Well ummmm, I'm not sure exactly"

Dex  
After spending the rest of the evening with April we headed back to my house seeing as though dad and Indi are working and Sasha's meant to be spending the night at Lottie's house. We walked through the door to see Sasha sitting on the lounge watching movies by herself.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"Lottie's sick so she cancelled" Sasha informed us.  
"Lucky us" I joked.  
"Come on Dex" April started "We can go back to my place"  
"Dex, can I see you for a minute?" Sasha asked as she walked towards her bedroom, immediately I followed her.  
"Yes?" I asked once we reached her room.  
"You's didn't have in mind what I think you's did, did you's?" She asked.  
"And what is that exactly?" I asked trying not to give it away although I'm sure she already knows what me and April had in mind.  
"You's wanted the place to yourselves so you's could umm yea" she mumbled nervously "I'm umm going to the diner"

And just like that she walked out of the house, I couldn't believe that after all of this, after everything that me and April had been through together we'd finally gotten the house to ourselves.

**NEXT TIME: Heath discovers a family secret. **


	6. Spoken

Chapter 6

2 weeks later 

Shantelle

Immediately I called April, she answered on the first ring.  
"Omg Shantelle you're alive I've been like, Omg I haven't talked to you for like ages" April blurted nervously, well she seemed nervously.  
"I've been rather busy lately, how's things?" I asked almost immediately.  
"Good, it's been quiet, different and not so umm fun with you around" She replied, her voice seemed normal now she seemed to be calm and back to her usual self.  
"How is everyone?" I replied almost immediately thinking of Brax, taking a deep breath I walked through to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice.  
"If you're asking about Brax's his umm, pretty torn he misses you, we all do-"  
"Why did he send me away?"  
"I'm not sure, I've got school so I better go. I'll call you later"  
"Good luck" I smiled before throwing my phone across the room.  
Walking through my own lounge my two black lounges were placed so that no matter where you sat you could still see the huge black plasma tv. The walls were painted a nice creamy colour, a bookshelf was near the door although I don't actually read much. Three doors were near each other, two being bedrooms and one being a bathroom. Walking through to the bathroom it wa pretty much like all other bathrooms, the walls being a creamy colour, a shower, a bath, a sink and a toilet. The drawers near the sink were filled with hair products, a brush, toothbrushes and I guess pretty much whatever you need. Walking back to my lounge I walked through to my bedroom, the walls are an in-between blue colour. A double bed in the middle of the room with a surfing sheet cover and then a black doona cover over the top I guess just in-case your that cold at night. A black desk was off to the side that had my laptop on it, two drawers both of them being a blackish brown colour and of course containing some of my many clothes that I own. A walk-in wardrobe was near the drawers containing the rest of the clothes that I own. Turning around there was a door, walking through was my unsuite bathroom which is exactly like the one from before. Walking back to my lounge room I walked through to my spare bedroom in case friends ever come over. Rather similar to my bedroom there was a double bed with a black doona cover on it, the bed was in the middle of the room with bedside tables beside it on either side. Turning around there was a drawer for clothes, there was also a walk-in wardrobe too. Heading back to the kitchen I realised that I hadn't even explored the entire house, mums at work, and my 5 year old sister Isabelle is at school so I basically have nothing and noone to talk to at the moment, pulling out my phone as I sat on the lounge turning the tv on I scanned my contacts. I stopped at the contact Indi Walker, I don't even remember having her number, hitting the "call" button she answered within no time.  
"Hello?" She started.  
"Hi Indi, it's Shantelle" I replied.  
"Hi Shantelle, how are you?" she asked almost immediately once I told her who it was.  
"I'm good, how are you? How's everything and everyone in the bay?"  
"I'm great I'm working at Angelo's now. Still tense between the Braxton's, Romeo's great although he and Ruby had a fall out and are no longer dating, turns out Ruby faked her pregnancy" She seemed to have blurted it all out.  
"Wow I'm shocked, seems like I've missed a lot besides the Braxton's dramas. Hearing about everything that's happened makes me what to go back-"  
"Everyone misses you especially April, Dex and the Braxton boys, including Heath and Danny for some odd reason, care to explain?"  
"What's there to say?" I laughed.  
"I see, I see. So was there anything that you called for?"  
"yes actually yes" I started "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bar tonight"  
"Me?" she asked, she seemed shocked.  
"Yes" I replied laughing "I was thinking of inviting April, Dex, Romeo and Xavier" although I wasn't too sure about Xav I think he's in Goulburn at the moment.  
"Sure why not, text me the details. I better go" and just like that she hang up.  
Texting her almost immediately the details I wrote to April, Dex and Romeo to ask them. Sure enough they all wrote back immediately asking for details, after telling them when and where I had a lot of cleaning to do.

Indi  
It all seemed a bit too be spending some time with Shantelle but spending some time out and especially away from the bay is definitely a good feeling. Climbing out of my car I was being followed to the boot by April and Dex who were also intending to get their own bags as well. Locking the car and then heading to the front door April knocked within seconds Shantelle arrived hugging us all before leading the way to her own "area" in the house which is her own bedroom, bathroom and lounge room type thing. Walking through it was absolutely amazing I couldn't believe my eyes, for a split second I couldn't help but wonder if I was dreaming the entire thing but it was definitely happening, it was for real.  
"How is everyone?" Shantelle asked happily.  
"Good" April and Dex both smiled.  
"Amazing" I giggled before checking the time, 6:50pm "What time are we leaving?"  
"7:30pm" Shantelle smiled.  
Immediately we all began getting dressed and ready as 7:15pm neared we were all ready. April was wearing a yellow boobtube dress, silver high heels and her hair in a neat bun, makeup filled her face she looked totally gorgeous. Dex was wearing a suit with black converse shoes, his hair like usual brushed back which made him in a brotherly sisterly way he looked adorable. Shantelle

Making my way to the bar I decided that I should visit the bathroom since I'm on my feet. Good thinking, Shantelle! I stagger off through the crowd of people and of course there's a line, but at least it's quiet and cool in the corridor. I reach for my cell phone to try and relieve the boredom of waiting. Hmm…. Who did I call last? Was it Indi? Before that, April, no before that Brax. I giggle. I have no idea what the time is, maybe I'll wake him. Perhaps he can tell me why he sent those letters. If he wants me to stay away, he should leave me alone. I show a drunken grin to everyone and anyone that was and is staring at me, pressing the "call" button, he answered on the second ring.  
"Shantelle?" he's seems surprised to hear from me. Well, frankly I'm surprised to be calling him.  
"Why did you send those letters?" I slur at him.  
"Shantelle, are you okay? You sound strange" his voice is filled with concern.  
"I'm not the strange one, you are" there-that told him, my courage filled with alcohol.  
"Shantelle, have you been drinking?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"I'm… curious. Where are you?"  
"In a bar"  
"Which bar?" he sounds exasperated.  
"A bar in Mangrove River"  
"How are you getting home?"  
"I'll find a way" this conversation is not going how I had expected.  
"Which bar are you in?"  
"Why did you send me the letters, Brax?"  
"Shantelle, where are you? Tell me now"  
"You're so domineering" I giggled.  
"Shantelle, so help me, where the fuck are you?"  
"I'm in Mangrove River a long way from Summerbay"  
"Where in Mangrove River?"  
"Good night, Brax"  
"Shantelle!" he seemed to have screamed as I hit the end button.

Casey

Walking out into the kitchen I read the clock it was only 3 in the morning.  
"Who drank my beer?" Brax asked catching me off-guard.  
"You did" I replied as he slammed the fridge before he headed back to bed.  
Checking my phone I had no new messages, walking back to my room I slowly began to drift back to sleep again.  
It must have been around lunch time that I woke up; walking out the front door I headed towards Angelo's for dinner. April and Dexter were sitting silently off in the distance when I walked in.  
"Talked to Shantelle lately?" April asked Brax as he served them.  
"Last night actually" he told them.  
"Really? Funny that she was at a club with us yesterday" Dexter added in.  
"She mentioned something along those lines" Brax replied before walking away.

Brax  
Sitting on the lounge watching some weird ass show after work, Heath walked through the door angry and ferocious.  
"Tell me again how dad didn't want a thing to do with us! Remember these?" he asked as he slammed dad's letters in front of me, letters that dad sent to us that I'd sent back unread.  
"Where did you get these?" I asked trying to defend myself.  
"Dad's van, he's got a box full of them"  
"So what?"  
"You sent them back without letting me read them? You had no right to"  
Casey walked through the door, putting groceries on the lounge that he'd recently went out to get.  
"Hey, what is it this time?" Casey asked.  
"When is dad coming home?" Heath asked.  
"Tonight I think! Now does someone want to tell me what's going on?" he asked again.  
"Ask postman pat here"  
As Heath walked out the door Casey moved towards me not saying anything, he was clearly wondering why.  
"I couldn't bare him getting Heath to do things for him" I told him.  
"How do you know he would?" he asked.  
"He did it to me and mum" I replied before walking out the front door.

**Will Shantelle's return to the bay cause dramas between her families? What will happen with the Braxton's among Shantelle's return?**


	7. Torn

Chapter 7- torn

Shantelle

Walking along the beach I was practically struggled to death by April and Dexter, well mainly April of course. I had no idea what April and Dex were talking about when we walked through the diner.  
"How am I supposed to look up how to spell a word when I don't know how to spell it?" Dex asked, April didn't reply instead she rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Welcome back" Irene cheered when she saw me.  
Opening her arms for a hug I hugged her before smiling at the diner, everyone was practically staring at me.  
"I'm glad you're safe" Marilyn bursted out "I thought you'd be at the hospital, I mean after the accident of course"  
"Huh?" I asked not knowing what she was on about.  
"You mean you don't know?" shaking my head she continued "Your mum and your siblings were in a car accident I'm not sure if they're ok though"  
"I think I shall probably die from the lack of hunger!" Ruby bursted out, turning around she smiled at me "Omg you're back"  
Before long Indi walked in, she stood at the doorway her and Ruby just glared at each other at first neither of them said anything they just stared at each other.  
"Standing here, I actually feel sick. Because I'm in the same room as you, I physically feel like I want to throw up. So make no mistake about it Indi, I do hate you. I hate you for humiliating me. For using me. I hate you for treating my feelings like a joke. You and Romeo can both rot in Hell" Ruby yelled at her.  
"I'm going for a run to get exercise" Colleen started as she saw Alf.  
"The only exercise you get it jumping to the wrong conclusions" Alf told her.

April  
Walking with Dex and Shantelle to the hospital we walked through the glass doors that open automically before stopping just outside the room that Dr Walker well Sid lead us to. I watched as Shantelle took a deep breath before opening the door and then walking in, I followed Shantelle into the room she stood in-between her mum and her brother's bed. Standing beside her I held her hand so she knew that I was her for her know matter what, looking at both the bodies I knew and I know that she knows in a way that their gone and they're not coming back.

Brax  
"Hey Brax" I heard Shantelle's voice, but just thinking it was another of my daydreams that I've been having since she left I continued to make my way down the beach.  
Brax! Brax?" I heard my name again. It was Shantelle; she was actually standing behind me calling my name.  
"Oh hey Shantelle" I said in a cheery tone.  
"Wow you sound happy today!" Shantelle laughed "What have you got to be happy about?"  
"Nothing, it's just a lovely day"  
"Wow, Brax Braxton commenting on the weather. You've either got something to hide, or I'm just really boring to talk to" She laughed.  
"What do you think miss smarty pants?" I asked staring into her beautiful blue eyes, admiring her beauty.  
"Smarty pants is it? I think you've got something to hide Mr Beach bum"  
"Oh beam bum? Is that right? Well I guess this is what a beach bum would do" Shantelle looked confused as I picked her up, but starts laughing as I ran into the water with her.  
"Ooh wow, real mature!" Shantelle laughed while sending a huge splash of water towards me.  
We continued playing in the waves for what seemed like hours, I never wanted the moments to stop. I gave Shantelle a playful push; she lost her balance and fell into the waves.  
"I'm taking you down with me!" she laughed while wrapping her arms around my neck causing us both to fall.  
I landed in a crawling stance above her, while she lay under my body, both arms still in their place. Shantelle stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. We seemed to share a similar thought; this is what we wanted all along. I slowly started to move my face closer to hers; she hurried the process by pushing on my neck. Our lips brushed ever so slightly and I became self-conscious and worried that this was not what she wanted. Shantelle tangled her hands into my hair and gave me a hard, passionate kiss that I'd been wanting for a long time. We stayed like this in the ocean letting the water swim around us as her hands explored my body. Suddenly a huge wave crashed on us, breaking our kiss and running the moment. I fell onto my back and could hear Shantelle laughing so I joined in.  
"My hero! Taking the crash of the hard water, saving the damsel" Shantelle exclaimed while searching for my hand in the sand. I found her hand first and she gave the sky a huge grin.  
"I do what I can" I laughed. We went quiet for a moment, looked at each other and then burst into laughter once again.  
"Eugh, I've got to go back to school" Shantelle said, abruptly stopping her laughter.  
"And I've got to go back to work" I replied slowly getting up.  
"You gonna give miss smarty pants a hand?" Shantelle laughed, I proceeded in helping her up "I'll see you round" she smiled as she walked away down the beach. I couldn't believe I actually kissed Shantelle Ryan. Maybe things could work out this time.

Shantelle  
"Miss Ryan, you are late" Mrs Palmer glared at me as I took my seat.  
"Sorry miss I was out looking for Casey" I told her.  
"And you decided to look for him in the ocean?"  
The class began to laugh, my face went bright red. Mrs Palmer held her gaze waiting for an explanation that I was not prepared to give.  
"Well did you find him?" Mrs Palmer asked while handing me a book the class was working from.  
"Sorry Miss I couldn't"  
"Hmm, next time you talk to him tell him I would like to see him" Mrs Palmer walked to the front of the class looking disappointed "Anyway class back on topic"

Heath  
"So Heath are you going to get any work done or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?" Brax said making his way into Angelo's. "Can ya move your lazy ass and start getting the tables ready?" Brax yelled at me.  
"Your wish is my command" I replied while doing a mock curtsey, ducking my head just in time to miss a small box flying towards my head.  
"Well, well, well what is this?" I laughed picking the box up "Wow! This is a pretty nice necklace. Thanks Brax i'm sure it will suit me!"  
"Mate just give it back" Brax barked sounding agitated.  
"Oooh is it for Charlie?" I laughed reading the inscription on the locket "Forever and always, always have been the romantic haven't you?"  
"What's this about romance?" Shantelle laughed walking into Angelo's.  
"Nothing, nothing" Brax said quickly while snatching the necklace off me and shoving it into his pocket.  
"Aww little Brax is embarrassed" I teased while removing the chairs from the tables.  
"Embarrassed about what?"  
"It's nothing, Heath can you give us a minute?" Brax said while looking down at his shoes.  
"Don't worry, didn't want to see you's making out anyway" I laughed while leaving.

Shantelle  
Walking past the caravan park I caught sight off Danny, Heath and Casey Braxton all sitting around a camp fire drinking beers. Danny glared at me when I walked by, heading straight for the beach I found Brax by himself staring at the water not too far away, he was isolated but not to isolated if you know what I mean.  
"I know you're probably not going to want to hear this but I saw Casey at the caravan park" I told him.  
"What was he doing?" he asked as he rubbed his chin.  
"He was drinking with your dad and Heath"  
"Did he say anything to you?" he asked curiously.  
"Your dad gave me a death stare:  
"I bet he did" he smiled.  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing"  
"Do you want to hang out later?"  
"What, are you saying I need counselling?"  
"No, a drink"  
"So what if I do?"

Brax  
"Where are you going?" I asked as Casey reached the front door.  
"To see dad" he told me.  
"I should have been more upfront about the letters"  
"You think?"  
"At the time it was the right thing to do-"  
"You don't know what the right thing to do is anymore"  
"He would have got Heath to do things for him"  
"How do you know that?" he asked curiously.  
"He did it to me and mum"  
"It happened 12 years ago, 12 years ago. Jesus Brax, you're holding on to something that happened 12 years ago. Why can't you see that he's changed?"  
"2 guys bashed me and left me for dead"

April  
Taking a stroll along the beach with Dex we walked slowly towards his house. Kissing my lips passionately he carried me inside slamming the door shut with his foot. Before long we were on his bed, reaching for his shirt I through it onto the floor he did the same with my shirt, before long we were under his blankets with no clothes on just kissing each other.  
"I'm glad I waited for someone like you April" he told me as he whispered into my ear.  
"I love you Dexter Walker" I smiled.  
"And I love you April Scott" he replied as he rolled over with him on top of me now.

Casey  
Walking back home I reached the house within no time. I opened the front door, walking inside I shut the door before taking a seat on the lounge to see Brax and some guy talking, they stopped once they saw me.  
"Don't mind me" I told them as I sat there.  
"Don't you have somewhere you need to be Case?" Brax asked, before long the guy walked out of the house.  
Following Brax into the kitchen I stood in front of him "No. who was that guy? Have you got some plans of getting dad's money back?"  
"Don't worry about it Case" I hate it when he treats me like such a baby.  
"Is it a drug deal? Are you that stupid?" surely I know what the hell drugs are, I'm older enough to be told things and not have Brax and Heath keep things from me.  
I watched him as he went to his room before bringing a bag out full of clothes.  
"How are you going to pay him off?" I asked curiously, I mean I had a right to know.  
"it doesn't matter"  
"Get a loan or something-"  
"I've tried"  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I've looked at other options"  
"No Brax, please no"  
"I don't know Casey" he replied as he walked out of the house.

Brax  
I'm with Shantelle at Angelo's having a few drinks and food, well she's been drinking orange juice for some odd reason, she said she gave up drinking when she went home when I sent her home.  
"Hi Darryl, hi Darryl's lady friend" I heard Danny's voice say.  
Turning around I saw him at a table with Heath and Casey turning back to Shantelle I moaned before replying "Yeah I heard you were back"  
"Did a little birdie tell you?"  
"Yeah a little birdie told me"  
"Come join us, it'll be good to have all my sons around me"  
"Nah I'm good" I told him.  
"Your lady friend can join us"  
Shaking my head I didn't want to spend any time with him whatsoever, I turned to Shantelle who was smiling at me.  
"Go on, go join them. I'll be at April's if you need me" she smiled before kissing my cheek gently.  
Getting up to join them I tuned out when he told us about his story's, I mean they're pointless and not even one bit interesting. Getting up out of my sit I pushed the chair in before walking away, I have way better things to do then sit around having dinner and acting like nothing has happened with him.  
"Leaving before dessert?" he asked.  
"Yeah" I told him as I left Angelo's.

**What has Brax got in store? How is he planning to return his father's money? Shantelle has a shock decision, is this farewell for Indi and Romeo, forever? **


	8. Learning to trust

Chapter 8- learning to trust

Indi

Standing behind the counter at the diner I had the job to serve people.

"Hi what can I get you?" I asked as Alf stood in front of me across the bench.

"One chocolate shake and a Simpson" he replied smoothly.

"A what?" I asked, what the hell is a Simpson?

"An OJ!"

After handing Alf his OJ and chocolate shake he was off, he left the building within a flash. Before long Romeo walked through the diner smiling at me.

"Hey Indi" he started "How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?" I replied, I was being nice.

"I'm pretty good; do you want to grab a coffee later?"

"Sure" I smiled.

"Can I just get a flat white thanks"

After giving Romeo his flat white he walked out of the diner with an even bigger smile that what he had when he walked through the building to start with.

Brax

As I dried the cups like usual I was joined by Casey who had a smile on his face.

"Seen Shantelle?" he asked.

"In the morning actually" I replied as I continued to work.

"She's going to swing by in a moment actually"

"Why?"

"I asked her to, you know she's still pretty upset about you guys"

"Did she say that?" I asked.

"Well no but she will"

"If I tell you something do you swear not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, now spill"

"We're seeing each other again"

"Wow I'm so happy for you" Casey beamed as he hugged me just as Shantelle joined us.

"Braxton love" Shantelle started "Can I have some?"

"Anytime" both me and Casey exclaimed as we hugged her.

Taking a seat at the table a while later I was soon irrupted by Heath.  
"Watcha doing?" he asked.  
"I'm trying to write a new history exam" I joked.  
"Oh, new history is that like new maths?" he replied smartly, he's such a bad ass.

Shantelle  
Spending the night at the Braxton's place I knew that Brax was still up messing around out in the kitchen, he had went out there nearly an hour ago. Walking out into the kitchen I caught him staring out the window.  
"What are you doing?" I asked softly, although I asked quietly he still jumped when he heard my voice.  
"I'm getting a glass of water" he told me as he turned the tap on filling up a cup before bringing it to his mouth taking a drink.  
"Having trouble finding the tap?" I asked "you've been up for over an hour"  
"I'll be back in bed soon" he told me "don't wait up"  
I did exactly what he had said and headed back to bed.

5 days later

I spent the next couple of days at the Braxton house, I felt welcome there. I'm finally getting back on track with Brax, will kinda of there's still something I haven't quite mentioned to him yet. Im not sure how he'll take it. Casey and I are great friends; we get on like a house on fire, in a good way though. And me and Heath will I suppose we're not enemy's although we aren't practically close; our friendship will definitely have to improve. Walking through the diner I spotted Heath and Casey sitting at a table together, walking towards them they both smiled when I approached them.  
"How lovely to see you" Heath smiled.  
"Huh?" I asked curiously "you see me every day"  
"You mean you don't know?" Casey asked.  
"Know what?"  
"Brax left" Heath informed me.  
I almost yelled "What? But why?"  
"Dad" they said together.

Walking out of the diner immediately I was soon being chased after Heath and Casey who were telling me to stop, I couldn't stop. I had to find Brax!  
"I need to find him-"I yelled when it was only me and Casey.  
"Brax won't listen to you or me, I'm sick of trying to get through to him" Casey assured me.  
"No you don't understand" I cried as I fell into his arms "I miss him"  
"I know you do, I know"  
"Casey" I started with tears streaming down my face.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Yes, anything" he replied, after telling him he held me even closer to him "have you told Brax yet?"  
"Not yet" I cried "and you have to promise me that you won't either"  
"Do you trust me?" he asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Listen close, stay close and keep on trusting me" he told me, and just like that that was it.

2 and a half months later

Casey  
Sitting on the couch I could hear Shantelle and Brax fighting from his room, one minute they were in his room together and then the next he walked out the front door. I wasn't sure if he'd jumped into his car or not but I'm sure he did.  
"What happened?" I asked when Shantelle stared at me.  
"I told him I was pregnant" she replied.  
"He obviously didn't take it well"  
"No, not at all"  
Taking her into my arms we stood like this for ages, just the two of us, neither of us said a word. To be honest we were enjoying the peace and quiet, well I was I'm not sure about Shantelle although it wasn't completely quite I could hear the soft sobs of her crying. When she pulled away I wiped the tears away with my sleeve before kissing her forehead softly.  
"I'm sorry" she started "I ah, I'll go"  
"No stay" I said but it was no use she was already out the door when I said those words.  
I watched as she walked down the driveway, I'm sure she was still crying. She has a right to though so I don't blame her, I don't blame her one bit. It's not her fault it's his, it's all his.

Walking towards Dad's caravan I was stopped by Ruby, I spotted Shantelle a while a way.  
"What's going on between Daryl and Shantelle over there?" she asked.

I didn't tell her the truth I mean I have no right to "they're just having a fight, no big deal" I lied.  
"Where is he now?" she asked curiously.  
"Out driving"  
I couldn't believe it, almost immediately I called Brax and told him to get out of his car as soon as possible but he didn't answer so I figured it was too late.

Brax  
With Casey calling none stop I continued to ignore his calls. Throwing my phone into the back seat I hit the brake to slow down but instead I went flying into the air before my car came crashing down.

Shantelle  
Heading towards Angelo's I walked through the doors within no time to see Heath working behind the counter with Liam.  
"Have you seen Brax?" I asked as I reached him.  
"No, I was actually going to ask you that as well" he replied "he's late, he was meant to start 2 hours ago"  
"I'll let you know if I do" I told him.  
"I'll do the same"

Walking out the door Ruby stared at me when I walked past her, she didn't even say a word she just stared at me.  
"What the hell do you want?" I asked, I wasn't in the mood for this bitch.  
"Nothing" she replied "Sorry for staring"  
"Well it is rude to stare you stupid hoe"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your excused slut!"  
"What did you just call me?"  
"A slut! Geesh go get your fucking ears checked"

**Can Shantelle and Brax resolve things before it's too late, or could it end with a tragedy situation? With a fatal car crash, could this be the end of one of the beloved residents of the bay? April and Dexter have been planning to move in for ages now, will they work up the courage to tell their families or will their families get the better of them? Meanwhile Romeo learns a shocking discovery! **


	9. The fatal incident

Chapter 9-the fatal incident 

Romeo  
Driving past the highway I saw a black ute up ahead, slowly down I realised there had been an accident calling the ambulance they were out here within seconds.  
"Shantelle" I started once she answered her phone.  
"Romeo?" she asked "What is it? You never call me!"  
"I don't have time to explain but you have to believe me-"  
"Look Romeo I don't have time to listen to you, we've done and there's nothing that you can say or do that will make me run back to you" and just like that she ended the call, she didn't even give me a chance to explain.

Shantelle  
I cried when they first brought Brax in to surgery, by the looks of the doctors and the state that he was in I knew that there wasn't much that they could do. Sitting on the sit by myself eventually Casey came to join me, wrapping his arms around me I snuggled closer into his chest. I know how wrong it'd look to people that walked by, yes Casey is Brax's younger brother but to me his kind of my brother as well. He's always there for me no matter what, I love him. Being close to Casey like this reminds me just how much the two of them are alike, they're strong, gorgeous, and hot headed, and they can be scary looking I suppose. But all in all they are like me; to be honest they're not too different from me actually.  
"He loves you" came Casey's voice.  
Although Casey said it I needed to hear it first hand from Brax although that's just a dream, to impossible to even be true.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said later.  
Within seconds both me and Casey climbed to our feet, I knew what she meant but I just didn't want to hear it. Breaking down into tears Casey held me in his arms again, he held me closer to him than before.  
"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting" I told him.  
"I love you" Casey explained, I wasn't sure if he was saying that to make me feel better or not but either way I had to accept it.

2 weeks later

Things didn't get better, they just got worse. I don't know if being with Casey and Heath has helped all not, I like to say it has but deep down I believe that I'm only fooling myself. Standing by Brax's coffin I stood there with tears streaming down my face. Looking around everyone was here, nearly the entire bay, Casey, Heath, Bianca, April, Irene, Sid, Indi, Dexter, Sasha, Romeo, Ruby, Leah, VJ, Alf, Roo, Marilyn, everyone.  
"Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep" I could hear Brax' voice saying, looking around the room I caught a glimpse of Brax. Was he really standing there or am I just imagining it? "I am in a thousand winds that blow, I am the softly falling snow. I am the gentle showers of rain, I am the fields of ripening grain. I am in the morning hush, I am in the graceful rush" I could hear his voice again "or beautiful birds in circling flight, I am the star shine of the night. I am in the flowers that bloom, I am in a quiet room. I am in the birds that sing, I am in each lovely thing" shaking my head I turned so head to clear my mind of him "do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there, I did not die"  
Shaking my head tears were streaming down my face, more than ever now.  
"Shantelle" I could hear Brax calling my name.  
"I'm sorry I can't do this" I cried as I walked away, walking away from the funeral I didn't know where to go.  
"Shantelle" I could hear someone calling my name, turning around it was Heath "what are you doing? Where are you going?"  
"I don't know, Heath I don't know what to do anymore" I cried.  
"Just walk away, you didn't deserve him anyway. You're too gutless to even go to your own boyfriend's funeral, hell you aren't worthy enough to carry his child. Just leave, leave the bay and don't return" Heath's words were strong and sharp, from the tone of his voice I knew he didn't really mean what he had said although I didn't care what he thought, why would I? Why should I even care what stupid Mr Heath fucking Braxton thinks of me?  
Walking towards the beach I took a seat on the beach, taking my hair out I let my long brown hair fall to my shoulders.  
"Shantelle" I could hear Brax say, shaking my head I tried to clear him from my mind "there's a big world out there. Bigger than prom, bigger than high school, and it won't matter if you were the prom queen or the quarterback of the football term or the biggest nerd. Find out who you are and try not to be afraid of it" he continued.  
"I don't understand what it is that you want me to do Brax" I cried, wiping away a few tears that slid down my face.  
"Let me go"  
"Brax I can't and you know that"  
"Shantelle, you have to" he replied, climbing to my feet he kissed my one last time "it's time, say goodbye Shantelle. You need to move on, I can never be what you need" and just like that he walked away.  
"Brax, Brax, Brax" I called out after him "BRAX PLEASE" I yelled.  
I cried and cried more than ever when he walked away from me, turning to walk the opposite way to what he did I couldn't help but run up to Romeo and cuddled into his chest when he neared me.  
"I'm so sorry" he started as he held me in his arms, when I didn't reply he continued "this is my entire fault, I don't know why I even broke up with you, I'm so sorry Shantelle"  
"Romeo please don't" I cried wiping away my tears.  
"What can I do to help?" he asked, he really sounded like he cared "I should never have left you"  
"Can you promise me something?" I asked.  
"What's that?"  
"Do you promise to never leave me?"  
"Yes"

Brax  
Standing at the surf club with my hoodie covering my face I couldn't help but stand there wanting nothing more than to hold Shantelle in my arms, although I know I lost the right long ago. Unlocking my car I opened the door, I stood there for a while just watching Shantelle. I had to go, shaking my head clear of her I climbed into my car, buckled my seatbelt and drove away before I had a chance to think things through.

**With Brax out of the picture will Shantelle ever be able to move on or is she torn up over Brax. Can Casey and Shantelle manage to stay friends and what does this mean for the Braxton boys? Is there leading really ditching them? **


	10. Moving on

Chapter 10- Moving on  


2 years later

Casey  
It's been exactly two years since Brax passed away, Shantelle had her baby last year. I've been helping out a lot with Lucas, that's what she called her son, Lucas James Braxton. Brax won't be impressed with the Braxton part but what can he say, it's his son and so there's no stopping Lucas sharing his father's last name, is there? Walking along the beach I stopped when I reached a nice shady section, sitting down I relaxed and watched as the sun went down. Pulling out my phone I dialled Shantelle's number.  
"Hi Casey what's up?" she asked, she answered on the second ring.  
"Hey babe" I replied, so perhaps I lied about the helping out bit we're dating now "I was just calling to tell you to get your sexy ass down her with Lucas now" I demanded.  
"Oh I don't know, I might have to kick that ass of yours"  
"You wouldn't dare"  
"Oh I would" I grinned cheekily.  
"I can see you grinning" she laughed as Lucas cried in the background.  
"Oh really? And how's that?"  
"Oh you know, I'm checking you out" she laughed "turn around"  
Within seconds I turned around to see Shantelle standing there holding her phone to her ear with Lucas in the other hand. She was wearing a long blue dress with no shoes; her hair was tied back in a ponytail.  
"I figured" I laughed as I hugged her.  
"No you didn't" she smiled as she shifted Lucas from one arm to the other.  
"Here let me take him" I insisted as I took him out of her hands.  
"Thank you so much Casey"  
"For what?" I asked grinning.  
"For being here and helping me, with, well with everything" she smiled "I love you Case"  
No-one had called me case for ages, it was Brax's name. Brax would always call me Case instead of Casey, I don't know why but he just did.  
"Are you ok?" she asked when I didn't reply.  
"Yeah I was, I was just thinking" I lied.  
"About?" she asked, she was seriously concerned.  
"I just, truth is-"I took a deep breath, I can't believe I had left it so long before I said anything "You know how everyone thinks Brax passed-"  
"He did though Casey"  
I could tell that she didn't believe it, she didn't want to hear me say it.  
"I'm sorry" I started as tears filled my eyes.  
"Casey its ok, I understand you just loved him so much. It's hard for me to sometimes as well Casey"

"No Shantelle please let me finish. Brax isn't dead, he didn't die"  
"What? Casey are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure"

Romeo  
Sitting on the beach beside my surfboard I had a date with Indi, I started dating Indi nearly over 9 months ago. After 10 minutes Indi walked towards me holding her all-time favourite black beach thongs, she was wearing her yellow bikini with her towel slung over her shoulder and her surfboard under her arm.  
"Hi beautiful" I smiled as she tossed her board on the floor at my feet.  
"Hi handsome" she replied as I hugged her.  
Pulling her close towards me I could smell her perfume, she was wearing her favourite sex in the city perfume, the pink one. Kissing her lips softly she blushed a little before pulling away smiling.  
"What?" I asked confused, what did I do that would make her blush?  
"Romeo-"she started nervously staring at her hands.  
Reaching out to hold both of her hands I looked into her eyes "Yes Indi? What is it love?"  
"Romeo I, I need to tell you something"  
"Of course, go on" I nodded.  
"And I don't know how you'll react" she continued "Romeo please don't freak out-"  
"Indi please just tell me"  
"Romeo I'm pregnant"  
"Really? That's great" I smiled, spinning her around she didn't know why I was so happy.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fantastic" I laughed, being serious I got down on one knee "Indi Walker will you marry me?"  
"Yes" she smiled.


	11. Prologue

Prologue  


Walking across the sand Brax reached Shantelle within no time. She was shocked to see him, you could tell by her facial expression.  
"Shantelle" Brax smiled.  
"Brax" she replied.  
"Where's Lucas?" he asked looking around the beach expecting to see Casey nearby with his son Lucas.  
"You don't come down here after a year expecting to see him Brax. He can't do that, I've worked so hard without you trying to raise him when you were god knows where Casey was working his ass off to help me." Shantelle said furiously, clearly she was upset and angry with Brax for leaving her and pretending that he was dead "Why did you do that? Brax why did you pretend to be dead?"  
Not saying a word he just kicked some more at the sand that he was standing on, grabbing his board he stared at Shantelle waiting for her to reply.  
"You know when I left all I could think about was you-"he started.  
"I don't understand, then why did you leave?"  
"You won't understand"  
"Brax please, I'm begging you"  
"I left because I was angry and upset"  
"Why?"  
"For getting you pregnant that's why, I told myself that when I have kids I'll do my best to be a good father, I guess I hadn't realised until now that Lucas needs me"  
"And who told you that?"  
"Casey, he doesn't shut up about you, he told me that you miss me although you two are together, I'm not expecting you to come running back to me or anything but please at least consider it?" he asked, he wanted a second chance, he was ready to prove that he's much more than a river boy, that there is a good father side to him.  
"Brax I can't do that to Casey, you left me not the other way around" she replied, see didn't want to hurt anyone.  
"I know. Shantelle i'm here to stay, I'm not going anyway. I'm here to help look after Lucas, whatever you need"  
"Ok, but don't expect me to break up with Casey" she continued.  
"Alright, meet me back at my place I have something that I have to do" he smiled, pulling her towards him he kissed her one last time "And just remember I love you Shantelle, tell Casey I love him, and Heath tell Heath I love him always and don't forget Lucas. Tell Lucas I love him" and just like that he kissed her again before walking away not giving her time to say anything.

Shantelle and Casey walked through the hospital to see doctors operating on Brax's body. Heath was still around town with Lucas, they went to the shops for the day with Bianca.  
"Heath" Casey started once Heath finally picked his phone up.  
"Ya, what do ya what?" Heath asked.  
"It's Brax, he's in hospital" Casey explained "he's been in a car accident"  
"Alright I'll be there in 5" Heath replied before hanging up.  
Running along the beach leaving Lucas with Bianca Heath bursted through the hospital doors, Running up a couple of flights of stairs Heath could see Shantelle and Casey both crying in the corridor. Walking towards them he hugged the both of them as tears filled his own eyes. He couldn't believe it, why would Brax try and kill himself? Again? Sitting in the corridor he texted Bianca to tell her to keep Lucas and her's tonight, she said she was fine with looking after him and that it would be good practice for them seeing as though they're having a baby together that's due in less than two weeks.  
"Boys and Shantelle" Sid said walking out of Brax's room.  
"Any news?" Heath asked.  
"Yes" Sid continued "I'm afraid it's bad news"  
"What is it?" Shantelle cried.  
"I'm so sorry but I'm afraid Brax passed away a few minutes ago" came Sid's words.


End file.
